dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie
The Grue (called Charlie by Maxwell) never reveals itself. It only attacks at night, in complete darkness, when absolutely nothing is visible. Prior to its attack, the characters will give some sort of warning, such as "What was that?" Moments later a slashing sound is heard and the character will take 100 damage and 20 Sanity loss. This will continue to happen until a light source is found, or until the character dies. There is a small chance of surviving the attack if the player is equipped with Football Helmet , but it causes the helmet to lose 50% durability. Also regardless of staying in Cave, the player is still attacked by Grue under complete darkness. Light Sources The following light sources will prevent the Grue '''from attacking: * Fire (campfire or burning objects) * A Torch (while equipped) * A Miner Hat (while equipped) * A Pumpkin Lantern (on the ground) * A charged Lightning Rod * A cooking Crock Pot * A Heat Stone at full charge * The Lantern while equiped or dropped (if not turned off) * A Mushtree * A Light Flower (when not picked) * A Light Bulb (on the ground) * Willow's flame ** Willow will suffer from great Sanity loss while in total darkness. * Abigail's glow ** It's difficult without getting hurt or killed by Abigail herself. * Fireflies' illumination. * ** Coming close to them will cause them to disperse. If players walk away, they will come back almost immediately, making it possible to "hop" between two or more patches of fireflies and survive the night. It can even be done with just one patch, walking in and out of repeatedly, although this is more difficult and the player suffers greater sanity loss. Trivia * The '''Grue's name is a reference to the iconic monster from the game Zork. * The damage that the Grue does in one hit (100 damage) is close to 66.6% of Wilson's maximum health (150 health), possibly alluding to what was formerly thought to be the biblical mark of the beast - "666", although it is unlikely. * Since ''Suprise! Story Preview Test'', Maxwell refers to the Grue as Charlie. Maxwell says, "Its getting Dark, Charlie will be waking up soon!" * Grue is the name of the sound of a blade slashing in a very high pitch. * Spoiler! As disclosed by one of the developers on the livestream of the pre-alpha Caves update, Charlie was once a friend of Maxwell and is actually a girl. * Because Wilson says "OW! Something bit me!" when Grue attacks, people started to reference it to "Charlie Bit my Finger" viral video. But as declined by game devs, it was a pure coincidence. * When Maxwell is attacked by Grue, he says "Charlie? It's me! Maxwell!" Bugs * If a player enters a Worm Hole just before the night sets, '''Grue '''will not attack you when you come out of the other side. (This bug is stopped when going into light and then back into darkness again.) File:Crock_pot_light_at_night.png|Faint Crock Pot light allowing the player to avoid the Grue's attack Screenshot_25.png|Maxwell's demonic hand was speculated to be the hand of the Grue, as it appeared in in-game menus. Screenshot 2013-02-12 at 2.42.26 PM.png|a Hallucination believed to be the eyes of the grue. Category:Monsters